Talk:The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training
Hey I gotta leave for the night. See ya! Sei, you can take over Hikaru if you want. Narutokurosaki547 23:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Got it, Kurosaki-san, have a good night --Seireitou 23:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) wow it's only 3:30 for me --Evan6789 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ugh Steels do something --Evan6789 23:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwhhhhh Man whens there training going to be done Seireitou? I want to fight them5 Tailed Gobi 01:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -_-' man you guys have all finished and we're only an hour in --Evan6789 23:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Just say your done, i wanna get to the Jikokukenin fighting and planning --Seireitou 23:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) so all that for nothing --Evan6789 23:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Can I join in the Jikokukenin fighting and planing with Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because he's still hanging there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Narutokurosaki547 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because of Assarishita Kousoku *blushes* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you will have to be on seireitou's team then cause Assarishita Kousoku has a crush on seireitou so Sachi and her will have a cat fight ^_^ --Seireitou 23:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) CAT FIGHT?! WHERE?! Achrones150 00:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Makan would force Sachi (Even thou he likes a good cat fight) to go ahead and we would just go from there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, since Assarishita Kousoku has a open crush on seireitou and so does Sachi, hence their couple, Sachi and Assarishita have a cat fight over seireitou... oh yeah ^_^ --Seireitou 00:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh.. Sorry to put this at a standstill, but I need to leave for a while for dinner. I'll back in a while I guess... Narutokurosaki547 23:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, just tell us when your back --Seireitou 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) lol i just realized that this is probably the longest rp ever it started here and made it this far lol to bad its going to end soon --Evan6789 00:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It might end, and it won't. We'll have to see. ^_^ Achrones150 00:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It'll end, but who knows what might happen... Narutokurosaki547 00:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) So... How exactly should Makan enter?... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Is the man in the black robes Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I...don't think so. Achrones150 01:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) He stole by characters cloths! --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou has a thing for that Jikokenin girl too? I knew it, told you Sachi. Echo Uchiha 02:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No echo, did you just skip over three sections? SHE has a thing for HIM! Follow the program --Seireitou 02:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But her teammate has told him that she's over him like three times now, yet he persists. Echo Uchiha 02:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second....Seireitou said it was pure passion....but then he said "I think". Suuuspiiicious..... Achrones150 02:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) That's what I've been telling you a while now Archie. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, three things, one, that was designed to prepare the future cat fight between her and Sachi, second, he just wanted to know and thirdly, since almost every member likes her, seireitou suspects a false answer --Seireitou 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when he said, i think, he meant that he thought he told her it was meerly passion but doesnt remember letting her know, get it? --Seireitou 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh....then never mind. Achrones150 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But why would he care, he's engaged? Echo Uchiha 02:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) This persists Echo? Out of curiosity, nothing more, plus, he wants her and Sachi to throw down but if the girl doesnt still like him, then that future fight isnt possible, get it? ---Seireitou 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, so he wants to abuse Sachi's obligation to love her betrothed to start a battle with a dangerous S-Rank criminal? How romantic. Echo Uchiha 02:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh boy, let me put this in terms you can understand, SHE and SACHI will fight soon for Seireitou's affection but Seireitou already chose Sachi from the start but is curious as to see Sachi's true powers in a way where he doesnt fight her.... get it now? Or do i need to spell it out with Legos? --Seireitou 02:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You mis-spelled "spell" wrong. ^_^ Achrones150 02:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archie has just won my argument for me. Echo Uchiha 02:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Right, i prove my theory better then you did and you catch a misspelled word, exellent, want a cookie? --Seireitou 02:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) >_> You're welcome, Echo. Achrones150 02:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Gone I'm leaving for the night...See ya. Narutokurosaki547 02:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) That is absurd, just create a Clone of Seireitou to battle instead of endangering Sachi to watch a good show. But just for reference, I know you can ''speel with Legos now. Echo Uchiha 02:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) See ya, should i play Jikokukenin for now? and Hikaru and Mizu? --Seireitou 02:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You misspelled Spell ^_^ --Seireitou 02:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good, now you're learning something. Echo Uchiha 02:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, im just glad i didnt have to use Legos to spell that out for you ^_^ --Seireitou 02:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seriously, only the Lord knows what that would look like. Echo Uchiha 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) And now my brain hurts.... Achrones150 02:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Though Echo, you have to admit that i put up decent arguements against you, unlike Minkies over there --Seireitou 02:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Although he does have a way with obscenities, I'd say you make more sense. Dangit, I want LEGOs now. Echo Uchiha 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I know, right! ^_^ --Seireitou 02:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) (Echo goes to the store) Echo: Where are the LEGOs you foolish slave. Man At Register: Sir...Um, we're out of LEGOs, you'll have come back later. (Echo picks up the man by his collar and spits in his face) Echo: I demand that yo-ou!!!! (Echo suddenly gets zapped by a long distance tazer. Three weeks later, after paying a massive fine he returns to his computer) Like I was saying, yes, I want LEGOs. Echo Uchiha 03:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I would have just stole them ^_^ --Seireitou 03:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They taze, quite forcfully...I'm still limping. Echo Uchiha 03:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Not if i have a shield the exact size of a taser hidden somewhere on my body, if they hit it, their plan will be foiled and i will remain unharmed! --Seireitou 03:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! But what if they integrate the neutering abilities of a tazer into a magnet, thus electric the said spot. Echo Uchiha 03:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ah but.... 9 10 a big fat hen, the name's Seireitou...hehe.. --Seireitou 03:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) o.o--o.O--O.O--O.o! I wish I could "rhyme" like that. Echo Uchiha 03:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok I Have to Know Whatever happened to Tsunade? Did she and Seireitou get a divorce? Ten Tailed Fox 03:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They never had a official marriage, when they were gonna, Kagekenin ambushed them and then, they decided to call themselves married, aslo, seireitou brings back Dan for Tsunade so Seireitou could be with the girl he first truly fell in love --Seireitou 03:20, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok...that makes sense, thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 03:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not getting into his one again. Echo Uchiha 03:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I sure hope that Kagekenin girl isn't that annoying, because I'm going to be seeing her alot in the War RP, and according to Kurosaki Echo's on her list. Echo Uchiha 03:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Which Kagekenin girl? Ten Tailed Fox 03:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) oh noes Oh no not................HER!! --Evan6789 03:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) --Assarishita Kousoku I'm forming an alliance with Jikokenin so that I may have a link to the Lost Lands, perhaps the Ashi as well if they're up for world domination. Echo Uchiha 03:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ya you can join up with them, but like the Sith, there is only two at a time. Ten Tailed Fox 03:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait there was greivoious douku and sidious in episode three (pardon my spelling) --Evan6789 03:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Grevious isn't a Sith. He just used lightsabers Ten Tailed Fox 03:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) true there........ Ventrus!!--Evan6789 03:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ventress was a Dark Acolyte not a Sith Ten Tailed Fox 03:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm working for the CHIMERA Faction right now, training under Shishimaru Genbu, but in reality Echo is the mastermind. Ol' Shishi is a bit stubborn about how he fights, and Echo isn't betraying him, just helping in his way. I've already got a plan to destroy the Guardians in one silent attack. I was just wondering if the Ashi wanted to form a coalition to help meet the same goals. And Evan, you can't be a Sith without metaclorians. Echo Uchiha 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ya they can form an alliance or help you defeat the Guardians...whatever you need just let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 03:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) CURSE YOU LOOP HOLES. (mood change) heh you've never played K.o.t.o.r. then --Evan6789 03:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait! Another brainstorm, yes, I will need Ryun's new storm abilities. Echo Uchiha 03:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Im a Star Wars nut. I take a special interest in the ways of the Ancient and Current Sith. I know what Im talking about. Ten Tailed Fox 03:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Play, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. they were as many as the jedi --Evan6789 03:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You need my storm powers, you've got 'em. I need to test them out on something big anyways. Ten Tailed Fox 03:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but Darth Bane changed all that thousands of years later and created the Rule of Two. Ten Tailed Fox 03:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I wish I could reveal my plan but Steel and other pro Guardians would read it. The storm covers my arial assault though. Echo Uchiha 03:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Heh, I'm such a Star Wars nerd, it isnt even funny. Ten Tailed Fox 03:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) You need to meet my friend josh. you are NOT as smart as him when it comes to star wars, marvel, or dc comics. Not that you dumb it's just he's smart --Evan6789 03:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I could cream anyone when it comes to Star Wars, trust me on that one. Ten Tailed Fox 03:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Okay i'm going to end this................................ stop.................................................................... it's a pointless argument to start up --Evan6789 03:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, who's your favorite Sith? Mine's Darth Nihilus. Echo Uchiha 03:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Darth Reavan --Evan6789 03:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooh thats a hard one. It's tie between Darth Sion or Darth Nihilus Ten Tailed Fox 05:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Doesnt matter, im sure that The Ashiki could kick both their asses --Seireitou 05:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm....No. The Ashiki wouldn't even stand a small chance against even just one of those Sith by himself. Darth Sion for sure could take on millions of Ashiki and win without breking a sweat. Don't believe me? GO read his article on the Star Wars Wiki. And dont even get me started with Nihilus. He alone could take on any Shinobi and win in a heartbeat. Ten Tailed Fox 05:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Whoops, i emeant they could take on Ashi and CHIMERA faction, not the Sith --Seireitou 05:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh well I'm not sure of that either, but they would definately have a better chance against us than the Sith. Ten Tailed Fox 05:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, remember (Applies to Ashi and CHIMERA), each member of Ashiki is close to a Yonkou's power plus they got Byakko, who is on equal terms with Hikaru and Seireitou, but, i dont know nothing about the Star Wars stuff --Seireitou 05:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes but Ryun and Echo are both Yonkou capable of attining Shukai and other forms. We would have a chance. Btw, this is real random but between Galick Gun and Kamehameha, which do you think is stronger? Ten Tailed Fox 05:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) They seem to be equal but Kamehameha has gone further in development so id say kamehameha since it ws given more attention --Seireitou 06:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ya thats what I thought. I'm trying to come up with cool energy based attacks for the DBAF Fanon, which is alot harder than it seems. But I finally finished Ryun's page on the Fanon. I need to add one or two more attacks and thats it. He is so cool now! ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 06:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, i saw Ryun, also, exellent pic..... also, im gonna head to bed for the night so ill talk to ya tomorrow --Seireitou 06:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ok see ya Ten Tailed Fox 06:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No, the Ashiki wouldn't even stand a chance. Especially because I know their weakness. Echo Uchiha 18:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) of course you do echo....... *rolls eyes* --Seireitou 18:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Under that murderous shell is the light of GENIUS! Achrones150 19:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If Serieitou teamed up with Hikaru they would have a much better chance, although with the Ashi and Jikokenin I now have every resource neccessary. Oh and by the way Archie, welcome to the team. Echo Uchiha 19:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) >_> Pleasure to be here. Lol Achrones150 19:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, im sure seireitou could whup their asses without Hikaru.... plus, your planning cant win alone also, archie, whcih characters, from Kyashi, Sachi and Ryuka are on which teams? --Seireitou 19:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Ryuka is on Jikokunenin, while Kyashi and Sachi are still with Seireitou (Ashiki no Kitsune) Achrones150 19:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome, plus, oh boy, Ryuka and Kyashi fight, dont they? --Seireitou 19:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archie we will win, my diabolical plan cannot fail. Just give me a shout out if you want Kyashi and Sachi alive. And Seireitou, you need to watch the two part Avatar episode: "The Crossroads of Destiny" is you truly beleive that military power beats out genius. Echo Uchiha 19:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I saw that, i know, Azula took Ba sing se, but, thats only because Zuko betrayed the team, also, if you watch Sozin's Comet: Part 3: Into the Inferno, the Order of the White Lotus took back ba sing se by just whuping their asses, even though they were outnumbered, WITHOUT planning --Seireitou 19:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Because Ba Sing Se under the Fire Nation was not prepared, Echo is always prepared. There are no suprise attacks available. Besides, that's because they were capable of beating anyone within the walls, and hehe, this is a bit different. Echo Uchiha 19:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, maybe Ryuka and Kyashi, near the end of this story, should have a first "ultimate fight". --Achrones150 19:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It think you all are nuts. However Echo seems quite confident in his abilities so I stand with his alliance. Mostly cuz I think he is crazy enough to pull off what he has planned. He is known for his smart and ruthless abilities. Ten Tailed Fox 19:43, 8 February 2009 (UTC) All it takes is hairspray to start a wildire my friend. Echo Uchiha 19:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, he's gonna be pretty pissed when he loses at the hands of Hikaru and Seireitou, hehe ^_^ Even Ryun too --Seireitou 19:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hikaru won't be able to help, my first plan involves his body entering a coma through surgical terms. Echo Uchiha 19:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Pfff, yeah right, besides, i meant one loss at hikaru and another at Seireitou... hehe --Seireitou 19:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Plus, the only way I can make this work is if Seireitou attempts to fight Echo's forces. Echo Uchiha 19:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Were they thinking Arby's? Echo Uchiha 20:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Does every one always forgets about me? --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm in a Shikamaru mood today, so could someone else narrate Assari? Narutokurosaki547 21:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Want me to? --Seireitou 21:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm This pairing makes a lot more sense than the SachiXSerieitou one. Echo Uchiha 23:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Which Pairing? Narutokurosaki547 23:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good Night I'm gone... Narutokurosaki547 01:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) RyukaXKyashi...Then again, I like it better when Ryuka's a Jikokukenin member, so I don't know. Echo Uchiha 12:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ugh... Sei, must you have a relationship with every female character on this fanon? Narutokurosaki547 01:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) just thought it be a good laugh, but, not EEEEEEEEvery girl....... maybe 89%.... or so.... hehe --Seireitou 01:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sachi's gonna kick your ass. Lol. Achrones150 01:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) BEGIN THE ASS-KICKING!!! *random wrestling bell rings* Narutokurosaki547 01:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Aww, come on. I wanted to see a fight. And I already placed my bets.... Narutokurosaki547 01:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this. Achrones150 20:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Just so we're all clear, who's going with who again? Achrones150 21:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC)